piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Win95 Ranks His Sponsor Racers
Inspired by Ruby Easy Oaks' version, Win95 ranks his sponsor racers. Fanon racers of movie sponsors count, but fanon sponsors and unsponsored racers don't. Win95 can only edit this, because if you do you will get an earrape Dolphin Censor with an evil Dolphin looking at your face! Ranking from Best to Worst *Intersection 00 - Jimmy Cables, Flip Dover *Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Dipstick, Jack DePost, David Palmer, Rusty Cornfuel, Clarkson, J.D McPillar, 1967 Kurt Shiftright *SynerG 5 - Eric Braker, Lane Locke *Transberry Juice 6/63 - Medford, Markus Krankzler, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr., Lee Revkins *Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings, Chris Roamin' *Easy Idle 15/51 - Ruby Easy Oaks!!!, Ronald Oaks, Harvey Rodcap, Carl Clutchen, Perry Douglas *Octane Gain 19/58 - Bobby Swift, Robert Henderson, Johnny Pulaski, Henderson, Billy Oilchanger, Danny Swervez, Bernie Simpson *Blinkr 21 - Ryan Inside Laney, Speedy Comet *Vitoline 24/61/94 - Brick Yardley, Aikens, Louise Nash, Julian Froster, Chase Racelott, John Rigley, Bobby Carsac, William Highbanks, James Cleanair *Nitroade 28 - Joltsen, Tim Treadless, Phil Tankson, Morris Axler, Aiken Axler, Andrew Axler *TripleDent 31 - Cam Spinner, Terry Kargas *Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady, Ed Truncan, Michael Jones, Chuck Armstrong, Jimmy Mitchell, Dud Throttleman, Banks, Lee Cunningham, Percy Barbel, Taylor Bendy *Trunk Fresh 34 - Steve Slick LaPage!!!, Buck, 1990's Dirkson D'Agostino, 2010 Dirkson D'Agostino *Shifty Drug 35/442 - Harold Axel, Kevin Racingtire, Drew Tireson *Tank Coat 36/11 - Reb Meeker, Junior Moon, Rich Mixon, Eugene Carbureski, Dick Miller, David Locke, Bruce Carlinton *View Zeen 39 - Buck Bearingly, Bill Raleigh Shields, Ryan Shields, Michael Rotor *Dinoco 42/43/51 - The King!!!, Cal Weathers, Cruz Ramirez, Lee Weathers *Re-Volting 48/84/300 - Aaron Clocker, Martin Power, Bashman, T.G Castlenut, Davey Apex, Don Alternators, Leroy Heming *Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs, Brian Spark, Gordon Tireson, Hollister, Michael Smith, Next Gen Leak Less, Robert Henderson *Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Tommy Highbanks, Herb Curbler, Cortland, Johnny Blamer *Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber, Johnny Clark, McCoy, Mitch Gears, 1979 Charles Johnson, 1967 Charles Johnson *RPM 64 - 1990's Winford Bradford Rutherford, 2010 Winford Bradford Rutherford, Devon Rutherford, Jack Ford, Don Chapcar, Barry DePedal, Joe Axel, Riley, Bruce "Completely Fake and Stupid Copycat of Winford Bradford Rutherford" Miller!!! *Carbon Cyber 67 - Jim Reverick, Bobby Roadtesta *N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar, Manny Flywheel, Parker Brakeston, H.J Hollis, Dave Topspin, Bill Clintson *Gasprin 70 - 2005 Floyd Mulvihill, 2010 Floyd Mulvihill, Mike Yankee, Richie Gunzit, Floyd Lowtire, George Davidson, Rev Pitcar *Rev N Go 73 - Tony Steeringson Jr., Kelly Pistoncar, Misti Motorkrass, John Bain, Next Gen Rev N Go, Rev N Crash Idiot!!! *Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers, Slider Petrolski, Zeb, David Miller *Vinyl Toupee 76 - CRUSTY "THE BEST GOD EVER" ROTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee, Rev Roadages *Retread 79/99 - Turner, Norman Green, Liam Inngas, Haul Inngas *Gask-Its 80 - Billy Ford, Rex Revler, Dan Carcia, Sage VanDerSpin *Shiny Wax 82 - Donald Smith, Conrad Camber, Marco Rodriguez, Tom Landis, 1990's Darren Leadfoot, 2010 Darren Leadfoot, Wayne Pistons *Apple Inc. 84 - Apple Racer, Mac iCar, J.P Drive *Bumper Save 90 - 1990's Ponchy Wipeout, James Robson, 2010 Ponchy Wipeout, Jimmy Topfuel, Paul Conrev, Ryan Roadages *Sputter Stop 92/91 - 1980's Murray Clutchburn, 2010 Murray Clutchburn, Sheldon Shifter, Frank Marintire, Randy Lawson *Spare Mint 93 - 1970's Ernie Gearson, 2010 Ernie Gearson, Next Gen Spare Mint, Pete Carlinton, Maxwell Turner, Alan McDonald Jr. *Rust-Eze 95/01 - Lightning McQueen!!!, 2017 Florida 500 Cruz Ramirez, Gerald Leadfoot, Sammy Smelter *Tach-O-Mint 101 - Guenther, Greg Candyman *Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Spikey Fillups, 1990's Ralph Carlow, 2010 Ralph Carlow, Lee Jr. *Clutch Aid 121/122 - Kevin Shiftright, Kraig Shiftright, Kurt Shiftright, Klint Shiftright, Suregrip, Next Gen Clutch Aid, Dino Draftsky!!! *No Stall 123 - 1990's Todd Marcus, Masterson, 2010 Todd Marcus, Larry Smith, Jonas Carvers